


Teaching You Well

by SammysGirl666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Extremely Underage, M/M, Masturbation, Underage Masturbation, Voyeur Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysGirl666/pseuds/SammysGirl666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy gets his first boner. Dean assists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaching You Well

A little whimpering sound is what gets Dean’s attention. It’s this pitiful, aching sound that zips down his spine and isn’t something he’s ever heard from Sam’s mouth before. Dean’s sitting on his bed, awake, watching old movies on the motel TV. And he hears the whisper soft sound of Sam whining into his pillow. Dean doesn’t know what’s wrong at first, can’t decide if Sam’s having a nightmare or not and then the boy’s hips move, he thrusts against the mattress and Dean suddenly knows what’s going on.

He flushes, feels hot all over as his palms get sweaty. Bites his lip as he stares at the small form of Sam’s body under the covers. When Sam turns his head, his eyes are open and he’s looking at Dean through pained tears. Dean’s heart sinks and he can’t help but move toward the ten year old, to see what’s wrong, to see if he can do anything to make it better.

“It hurts, Dean,” Sam whines, sniffling. Dean doesn’t have to guess what he’s talking about but he wants to hear it anyway. Some sick part of him, sicker than all the rest, needs to hear the words. Sam shimmies out from under the covers, and the soft curves of his small body are painted a pretty pink color and covered in a light sheen of sweat.

Dean wants to lick it off. Refrains, as his eyes zero in on the small tent his little brother is pitching in his boxers. He runs his tongue along his lower lip, biting it as he squeezes his fists shut in an effort not to reach out and touch the short miles of supple, pale, peach-soft skin. It take a herculean effort not to do so.

“Where does it hurt, Sammy?” Dean says, voice cracking with arousal. He palms his erection to try and relieve some of the tension but Sam is so sweet like that, lying back, dark hair splayed out against white pillows, little hips pushing upward in an effort to get some relief.

“In my…” Sam trails off, blushing and looking down at himself. Dean wants to moan with how deliciously delicate Sam looks, his purity practically radiating off of him. “In my pants, Dean.”

It’s Dean’s turn to blush but it’s no from embarrassment, has to clear his throat to keep from moaning out loud. Reminds himself to stay in the moment, that Sam needs him to not be a creepy pervert right now and help him.

“Do you know what to do when you feel this way, Sammy?” Dean asks, letting his eyes roam over every centimeter of Sam’s flushed, sweaty face. Those sweet, cherry lips parted in a continuous gasp nearly end him.

“Uh-uh,” Sam says, shaking his head. “Never felt this way before Dean. It hurts. It’s _hard_.”

Dean falls to his knees in front of Sam at that, drags his teeth across his lower lip so hard he tastes blood. Kneeling there at the side of the bed, Dean fights himself no to reach out and touch, to keep his distance as Sam’s back bows off the bed. Dean can’t breathe as his gaze follows the sinuous curve of his little brother’s back. Another moan threatens to rise at the back of his throat and it’s a miracle, when speaks, that the words come out fully formed.

“Gotta touch yourself, Sammy,” Dean encourages, panting, trying not to lose his breath completely. “Like you do when your peeing, except move your hand up down. It’ll help Sammy, trust me. T-take of your boxers first, though.”

It isn’t necessary at all but Dean needs to see it, needs it like he needs the blood in his veins. He watches avidly as Sam pushes his boxers off to reveal his tiny, not fully formed cock, standing at attention. Dean wants to swallow it down, wants to put his mouth on every saccharine, rosebud part of Sam’s body, all of it so pink and pale and smooth.

The fight to keep his hands to himself gets harder as he watches Sam reach one small hand down to wrap it around his aching little cock. Dean stares with rapt attention, captivated by Sam’s movements. Every single one of them being catalogued in his mind for later. His own cock is straining against his boxers but he’s ignoring it in favor of this, in favor of watching Sammy get off for the first time.

Sin-sweet desire rises like wildfire in his veins at the thought.

“Be gentle, baby brother,” Dean whispers when Sam’s face scrunches up in pain. “Do what feels good. Don’t force it.”

Sam nods and looks down at his hand, blushes again but keeps watching himself. Then his eyes flick up to Dean’s and Dean feels his stomach flip. Sam’s wide, innocent eyes have gone black with lust and it’s such a foreign look, such a dangerously tempting look on that round, dimpled face.

“Oh Dean,” Sam gasps, “feels good. Starting to feel good.”

Dean does groan this time, can’t hold it back because Sam sounds so beautiful like that, his small voice a melody against Dean’s ears.

“Keep going, then,” Dean says. “It’ll feel really good when it’s over Sammy, I promise.”

Sam hums in pleasure and his hand gets faster, picking up a natural rhythm. Dean’s eyes never leave Sam, following the movements carefully so that he remembers every single one. Sam rubs his thumb over the head of his, now leaking, cock and then his whole body stiffens up. He throws his head back and his legs lock up. He call out Dean’s name and spills a meager amount of fluid all over his hand. Dean takes in every second of it, and when Sam says his name, he creams his shorts.

Without a hand on him, Dean gasps. Feels like every ounce of him is spilling out through his cock as he wets the front of his boxers.

“So fuckin’ good baby brother,” Dean whispers when he can finally breathe again. Sam doesn’t seem to hear it and looks over at Dean, a sated smile on his face that fucks Dean up inside.

“Thanks for helping Dean,” Sam says happily. “I feel much better now.”

Dean nearly chokes, closing his eyes to reign in the lust still pulsing through his veins even after coming so hard.

“No problem, Sammy,” Dean says weakly. “No problem.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> More writing at veganweecest.tumblr.com


End file.
